Cassiopée
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Les Lestrange ont eu une fille, celle-ci a été élever par les Malefoy et envoyer à Beauxbatons, mais celle-ci a été renvoyé, que sera le regard des autres à Poudlard sur cette fille dont le destins était marquer dans les étoiles? Prologue et chapitre 4 NE
1. Prologue

OK...Me voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic...je sais les autres ne sont pas fini....et je les finirais pas non plus....le cinquième livre ne marchant pas avec mes fics qui étaient en court.

Alors cette fic se passe durant la 6ème année de Harry du côté des mangemorts! Entre autre avec les Malefoy et les Lestrange.Pour l'instant c'est entre le pg-13 et le 'R' et plsu tard pour ceux qui me connaisse pas cela va devenir 'R' hard.....Donc bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez apprécier!(et revewer, ça fais longtemps que j'Ai pas écris alors...)Disclaimer : Childerik et Cassiopée sont à moi! Les autre à Jk. Rowling....PrologueC'était l'une de ses nuits chaudes de juin. La fin de l'année scolaire à BeauxBatons approchait à grand pas. Le professeur d'astronomie, Childérik Mérovée, faisait passer un à un les élèves dans son bureau pour leur examen. Il était tard et sa dernière élève n'arrivait toujours pas. Il allait mettre un zéro à coté du nom de cette dernière, mais une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs en chemise de nuit rentra.-Mlle Lestrange, vous êtes en retard. ENCORE.La jeune fille bailla avec insouciance et avança à pas lent en prenant bien soin de fixer son professeur droit dans les yeux. Elle passa ses mains au tour de son cou.-Je suis sûre Childérik que cela ne vous dérange pas. Dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.-Cass, il va falloir arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu lui dit-il en soupirant.-À quel petit jeu? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé.Elle laissa tomber sa chemise de nuit bleue royale sur le sol qui représentait le système solaire. Directe sur le soleil. Elle était maintenant en nuisette argentée. Son professeur lui fit un mince sourire.-Tu me rends dingue!Lestrange alla s'asseoir sur Childérik. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque coté du corps de l'homme plus âgé.. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres fines. L'homme répondit immédiatement au baiser, voulant l'approfondir.Il arrêta de l'embrasser et lui murmura à l'oreille dans un soupir :-Tu es l'étoile qui me guide dans ma nuit.La jeune fille l'embrassa passionnément en lui détachant la ceinture. L'homme posa les mains sur ses hanches au forme féminine tout en la caressant.-Ho Cassiopée! Tu es le fruit défendu dans lequel j'aimerais mordre, lui dit-il entre deux baisésMais soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la gigantesque carrure de Madame Maxime.Voilà c'était mon prologue! Si j'ai suffisamment de revew je vais poster le premier chapitre! Qui se passera au manoir Malefoy.....Mwahahahahahaha  
  
Ah....c'est vrai Lucius es pu la....  
  
Donc pluche les amis! Et oublier pas revewer!!!!! 


	2. HIstoire de prisonnier

  
Bon, je ne pouvais attendre les revews pour cette fic, alors j'Ai décidé de publié la suite tout de suite....profitons en tandis que l'inspiration est là!  
  
Donc merci a ma seule reveweuse : Vulcaine7, Je t'adore moi aussi merci!!!!!  
  
Résumé du chapitre :Alors dans ce chapitre, tragédie familiale, crise, pleure....question existentiel...  
  
Disclaimer : Cassiopée est à moi, c'est le fruit de mon imagination et puis les autres appartiennent a Madame Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Histoire de prisonnier  
  
-RENVOYER! Cria la femme blonde se tenant devant la jeune fille, MAIS DE QUOI AI-JE L'AIR! NOUS T'AVONS TOUT DONNER ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU NOUS REMERCI! AVEC UN PROF EN PLUS! CASSIOPÉE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!!!!!  
  
La femme était exaspérée. Cela était un malheur de plus qui se rajoutait à sa famille.  
  
-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'on va faire toi!? À quelle école vas-tu aller!? Je ne t'enverrais certainement pas à Durmstrang! Je ne suis pas d'accord!  
  
Cassiopée restait assise écoutant bien sa tante, Narcissa Malefoy la sermonné, les sermons elle connaissait mais jamais sa tante l'avait fait, normalement c'était son oncle qui s'en occupait.  
  
-Ou est mon oncle? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant ses ongles.  
  
Le visage normalement blanchâtre de Narcissa devint rosé.  
  
-Ne change pas de sujet avec moi jeune fille et adopte un autre ton, lui dit la femme presque en sifflant ses mots et tout en la pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.  
  
Mais la jeune fille la regardait avec désinvolture en croisant ses jambes.  
  
-Je vous ai posé une question chère tante allez-vous y répondre? Un mince sourire se détachait de ses lèvres.  
  
Narcissa pinça ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas en parler...elle aurait voulu que ce jour n'arrive jamais.  
  
-Monte à ta chambre! Lui cria cette dernière en pointant l'escalier.  
  
Mais la fille ne bougeait pas. Elle continuait de fixer sa tante avec un air détaché.  
  
La femme était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Ses nerf étant plus à vif depuis les derniers évènements.  
  
-IMMÉDIATEMENT! ET TU N'EN SORTIRAS QUE LORSQUE JE LE DIRAI!!!!, Cria Narcissa en pleurant.  
  
La jeune fille se leva et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.  
  
La femme resta là à pleurer. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de larme. Les vases du manoir étaient en train d'y passer.  
  
« BING BANG CLAC »  
  
Narcissa regarda le vase qu'elle venait de casser. Elle restait immobile à regarder les morceaux de verres par-terre comme-ci chaque morceau représentait sa vie.  
  
Cassiopée rentra dans sa chambre l'air décourager.  
  
-Bravo cousine! Ma mère est juste sur le bord du suicide et toi tu t'amuses à te faire renvoyer pour une stupide histoire d'amour avec ton professeur! S'éleva une voix masculine qui fouillait dans ses papiers.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Malefoy? En train de fouiller dans mes papiers et dans mes lettres!? Lui dit-elle en lui arrachant les lettres.  
  
Le jeune homme eu un petit rire.  
  
-HO! Childérik! Mon amour! Je voudrais trouver une planète pour lui donner votre nom, ainsi je ne pourrai vous oubliez!, Récita le jeune homme de manière théâtrale.  
  
-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! Moi au moins je ne me fais pas transformer en limace et ni en fouine!  
  
Elle plaça ses lettres dans un coffret dont seule elle avait la clé, c'était un cadeau de sa mère. La clé était une étoile que la jeune fille portait toujours au tour de son coup accrocher à un collier à chien.  
  
-En passant chère cousin Drago...Ton père....Que se passe-t-il? Il a quitté ta mère pour sa stagiaire? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air railleur.  
  
Drago la plaqua dans le mur.  
  
-TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE DONT TU PARLES D'ACCORD???  
  
-Je demande justement à ce qu'on m'explique, répliqua-t-elle d'un calme surprenant.  
  
Le jeune homme blond la lâcha.  
  
-Il va peut-être mourir...il est en prison...à Azkaban.  
  
La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Son oncle?? À Azkaban? Elle ne connaissait pas meilleur manipulateur en ce qui concernait le ministère.  
  
-QUOI???  
  
-Ouais....Il a eu des ennuis, mais on en parle jamais. De moins pas ici.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit dans l'immense fauteuil de fourrure noir qui se tenait dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle prit dans ses bras un immense coussin fait de pluche rose fluo.  
  
-Je suis désolé, murmura la jeune fille.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire des excuses! Pauvre Conne, dit le jeune homme en sortant de sa chambre en rageant.  
  
La jeune fille lança le coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Elle regarda sa chambre. C'était la chambre typique d'une adolescente en pleine crise. En désordre, des posters de groupe de musique rock sorcier sur les murs, du noir avec des couleurs flashs, particulièrement le rose et le vert. Son regard s'arrêta sur la gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur son lit. Elle le prit doucement entre ses mains. Ce qu'elle y lit la mit à l'envers. Sa mère....Son père...avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Son cœur débattait. Ils s'étaient enfuis, été rattrapé, et avaient encore réussi à s'esquivé. Ses parents étaient libres! Elle ne les avait jamais vu, jamais connu. Juste des photos et des histoires à leurs propos. Et le journal de sa mère, qu'elle n'avait jamais oser ouvrir de peur de lire que ces histoires étaient vraies. Elle mit le livre dans son coffre à souvenir.  
  
-Mais si mes parents se sont échappés sa veut dire que Voldemort est de retour....Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Un petit être aux yeux globuleux arriva avec un repas.  
  
-Dépose le sur ma table de travail, ordonna la jeune fille encore troublée par la nouvelle.  
  
Elle avait peur, peur pour elle-même, peur de retourner dans une école. Surtout qu'elle le savait qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard. Elle avait plus ou moins faim mais mangea tout de même son plat.  
  
Narcissa était assise devant le feu de sa chambre. Elle le fixait comme-ci quelque chose allait en sortir. Les flammes crépitaient dans l'âtre mais La femme avait froid, même avec Lucius elle avait froid, jamais son sang avait été réchauffé sauf peut-être son fils.  
  
-Mère?  
  
La femme sursauta.  
  
-Oui Drago?  
  
Le jeune s'approcha et s'agenouilla au pied de sa mère, comme quand il était plus jeune et que Lucius n'était pas là et que celle-ci lui racontait des histoires.  
  
-Qu'allons-nous faire avec Cassiopée? Lui demanda—t-il sur un ton inquiet.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien mon fils, lui répondit Narcissa sans ne lâcher des yeux le feu. Malgré tout elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils.  
  
-Tu vas l'envoyer à Poudlard? Lui demanda Drago sur un ton calme.  
  
-Je pensais moi-même lui faire son éducation.  
  
-Franchement Narcissa! S'éleva une voix dans le foyer.  
  
Voilà! Alors J'espère avoir des revews et avoir vos commentaire! 


	3. Le tournant d'une vie

Voilà je vous offre une suite! Ce que ej vous promet dans les prochains chapitre? Sûrement du rating Nc-17 ou 'R' appelé sa comme vous voulez! Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture du chapitre 2!

Voici mes remerciements!

Vulcaine7 : Bah Merci de m'encourager dans tous mes projets puce!

Colibri noir : J'espère que tu N'as pas entendu trop longtemps et que tu N'as pas perdu histoire que un jour j'écrirais une suite!

Myhahou : REWAIWE! Bah merci pour la jolie revew!

Lilyeve : Je te remercie pour ta revew c'est gentil!

MoitoiMoi : Est-ce que tu savais que toi, tu peux pas être moi, parce que moi je suis moi et que toit tu es toi? Et que elle en haut a peu pas être toi parce que toi c'est toi, pis elle a peut pas être moi? Merci Pour la revew :P

Naru : Harry…errrr…disons qui va éagir surement d'une manière du genre: Bordel! Les méchants black se sont reproduit!Rajouter a ma liste de personnes à tué après Voldemort et Drago… Merci pour la revew!

Valichou : Bah…merci pour les beaux compliments??

Kikimette Malefoy : Qui c'est…attend voir…Lucius…Bella…mmmm je te laisse la surprise! Merci pour les revews!

Résumé du chapitre : Quelqu'un convainc Narcissa d'envoyé Cassiopée à Poudlard, Drago est pas d'accord, Narci' pète un plomb, et Cassi' lit le journal de sa mère et les lettres qu'elle lui a écrite et qu'elle n'a jamais lu!

Disclaimer : L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Miss Rowling! Sauf Cassi'!!!!!!

Chapitre 3 : Le tournant d'une vie

Un regard vide, sans émotion se tenait dans l'âtre. Un regard de folie, des cheveux noirs ternes voilà ce qui se tenait devant Narcissa, une pâle copie de ce qui avait été sa sœur.

-Bellatrix! Ma sœur! Mais que fias-tu ici?? Fut surprise Narcissa.

Bellatrix sortit de la cheminée tel un fantôme, ses pieds traînaient sur le sol, comme si cela aurait fait mille ans qu'elle n'aurait pas marché.

-Hé oui c'est moi! Surprise? Tu ne devrait pas…, s'éleva la voix de Bellatrix avec un soupçon de folie, Mais bon je en suis pas ici pour parler de ma libération conditionnel non-légal au Gouvernement…mais bien de ma chère fille, Cassiopée.

Narcissa ravala sa salive! Peu importe Cassiopée! Elle voulait des nouvelles de Lucius!

-Mais mon mari Lucius comment va-t-il??!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa, on prépare des plans pour le libéré! Tu vas le revoir ton cher mari! Lui répondit sa sœur sur un ton de sarcasme, Maintenant ma fille…

-Ah…oui ta fille, lui répondit Narcissa sur un ton déçu, Elle va bien….elle vient de se faire renvoyé de Beauxbâtons

-J'étais déjà au courant merci! La coupa sèchement Bellatrix , Écoute moi bien, c'est ma fille et non la tienne! Jamais elle deviendra une blonde idiote qui a absolument besoin de son mari pour vivre! Tu vas l'envoyé à Poudlard! Point final! Et en plus c'est un ordre du Maître! J'espère que tu sais encore qui tu sers…ou tu as encore besoin de Lucius pour te le faire comprendre, se moqua méchamment Bellatrix, d'un mince rire froid et cruel.

Narcissa ravala ses larmes, sa sœur était tellement plus dure qu'elle…tellement plus sombre, autant qu'elle pouvait se ressemblé sur certains points autant que sur d'autre elles étaient complètement à l'opposée.

Les mots que lui avait dit sa sœur la toucha droit en plein cœur. Oui c'est vrai sans Lucius elle était perdu, comme une âme errante qui ne trouvait pas le chemin de la tranquillité éternelle.

-C'est bon j'enverrai Cassiopé à Poudlard si c'est tel que le Maître veux….dit Narcissa baissant la tête. Quelque part, dans son intérieur, elle aurait souhaité que Cassiopé ne sois pas mêlé à toutes ces histoires de mangemorts et d'obéissance.

Sans lui dire un simple salut, Bellatrix quitta le salon, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Narcissa tomba à genoux en pleurant. Drago se tenant derrière elle avait assisté à la scène. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras et la berça, plus que cet enfant grandissait plus que physiquement il ressemblait à son père, ses muscles était plus voyant, plus gros, plus homme! Ses cheveux poussaient et il ne les faisait pas couper, ce qui lui donnait ce petit air rebelle.

-Mère…vous en devriez pas obéir cette fois, père n'est plus là…et…je coris que vous devriez laissé tomber ces histoires, dit Drago d'un ton apaisant qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa mère..

-Je n'ai pas le choix…dit-elle entre 2 sanglots, ils me tueront, me tortureront! Et Toi aussi! Au non je ne peux pas….Je ne peux pas Drago, pleura la femme de 40 ans dans le creux des bras de son fils.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné…

L'atmosphère était froide, on pouvait sentir le malaise par le cliquetis des ustensiles contre la porcelaine. La main de Narcissa tremblait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa tasse de café.

-Cassiopé, j'Ai prise une décision à ton sujet, commença Narcissa qui se fit couper aussitôt par sa nièce.

-Tu es capable de prendre une décision par toi-même! Vous me surprenez chère tante, dit-elle sur le même ton de sarcasme de sa mère.

Narcissa sur ses mots, lança son assiette à l'autre bout de la pièce!

ASSEZ!hurla-t-elle! JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE POUR PRENDRE DES DÉCISIONS! JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE! TU IRAS À POUDLARD POINT! MAINTENANT MONTE À TA CHAMBRE! SALLE PETITE GARCE! ET N'EN RESORT PAS JUSQU'À DERNIÈRE ORDRE!

Ça Narcissa l'avait dit de toute son être, comme si cela avait été un cri libérateur, oui elle en souffrait de cette prison intérieur, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui remette sous le nez.

Drago, quitta la pièce en colère contre sa cousine, il se rendit d'ailleurs à la chambre de cette dernière.

Cassiopée bouillonnait de rage, elle détestait l'autorité, surtout celle de sa tante! Elle prit plaisir à claquer sa porte de sa chambre et alla se mettre en boule sur son fauteuil de fourrure noir. Elle fixa longuement le coffre de sa mère tout en jouant avec l'étoile qui lui pendait autour du cou. Soudain,. Sa porte s'ouvrit d'une manière violente tout en se refermant aussi violemment.

- Sa t'aurais demandé quoi de frappé? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant droit dans les yeux son cousin qui venait de rentré.

-Sa serait trop te demandé d'essayé d'être un peu respectueuse envers ma mère! Ragea le jeune homme.

-Elle n'a qu'à être moins soumise!

-SOUMISE??? S'énerva Drago

-Ouvre tes yeux cousin, ton père est loin d'être gentil…tu devrais le savoir non?

Drago ravala sa salive, effectivement les Lestrange avait toujours le mot exact pour blesser qui que ce soit. Oui c'est vrai, Lucius était loin d'être un sain, il le battait, le fouettait, mais il n'était jamais capable de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, son père trop charismatique trop intimidant pour faire quoique ce soit sur lui.

-J'ai touché un point sensible, mais n'empêche que j'ai raison, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil, Maintenant sort!, tout en le poussant hors de sa chambre.

Elle adorait sa solitude, son petit bien-être elle. Elle ouvrit le coffre avec son étoile et en sortit des lettres que sa mère lui avait envoyé, elle ne les avait lu.

« Peut-être le temps serait il temps de les lires » pensa t'elle la gorge noué.

Elle ouvrit la première lettre.

_Bonjour petite étoile._

_Aujourd'hui tu as 10 ans….je me demande à quoi tu ressembles, je t'imagine les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, les yeux aussi froid que l'acier, déjà je sens que tu veux te rebeller, ne pas obéir à ton oncle et à ta tante. Mais fait-le! Et tu en sortiras plus forte! Dans un an tu pourra aller à l'école de magie et t'éloigné de leur influence! Surtout que tu n'iras pas à Poudlard. Je veux que tu ailles à Beaubâton…_

_Joyeuse anniversaire!_

Cassiopé, les mains tremblante par les larmes refoulés remis la lettre dans son enveloppe. Et en ouvrit une autre.

_Chère petite étoile devenu grande,_

_Aujourd'hui 14 ème anniversaire, tu n'es certainement plus petite! Je t'imagine déjà à draguer les garçons pour obtenir ce que tu veux, utilisé ton charme! Juste pour te dire, que le grand jour s'en vient…_

Sur ces mots, Cassiopée referma la lettre rapidement…Quel jour s'en venait? Elle n'aimait mieux pas le savoir. Le jour de leur libération? Le jour ou elle même deviendrait une mange-morte?

Fin du chapitre!

Voilà…j'espère que la suite vous a plus! Et bien on ne se gène surtout pas de m'envoyer plein de revew!

Bisous!


	4. La vie ou la mort

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je sais c'est très dure, mettre une fic à jour…mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps, pour raison X, Y et Z….

Merci à vous tous qui revewer!( en fait les 3….)

**Résumé du chapitre :** Cassi, veut faire la paix avec son cousin, les 2 sont coivoiter a une assemblé…

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les persos appartiennent à Miss Rowling! Sauf Cassi'!

**Chapitre 4** : La vie ou la mort

Cassiopée ouvrait que très rarement ses rideaux. Elle ne les ouvrait que la nuit pour observer les étoiles et la lune. Et ce soir là elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle ouvrit ses grandes fenêtre et s'assis sur le borde, les vent frais fouettant son visage et ses cheveux. Au loin elle apercevait la forêt denses, qui quand elle était petite l'effrayait. Son oncle, pour plus qu'elle n'est peur, l'avait emmené en pleine nuit dans la forêt et l'avait laisser seul au milieu. Elle s'en était sortit, en suivant les étoiles et la lune.

Elle réfléchissait aux lettres que sa mère lui avait envoyé…elle avait un pressentiment que leur échappement était prévu depuis longtemps, que plusieurs choses était prévu depuis longtemps. Depuis la naissance de Potter…depuis sa naissance à elle. C'était prévu qu'elle allait devenir comme ces parents. Elle en avait aucune en vie! Elle aimait sa liberté, faire ses propres choix, sa propre ligne de pensée. Oui elle ressemblait à sa mère, d'ailleurs dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais compris. Comment sa mère a pu accepter de se faire dirigé! Tout en regardant une constellation, une idée lui vint à l'esprit…si son cousin comme elel son avenir était tout tracé, peut-être que lui aussi en était un mange-mort.

'Je voudrais tant lui parler' songea-t-elle, il est le seul qui peut me comprendre.

Elle voulait lui parlé, mais elle savait très bien qui la détestait, et que jamais il ne voudrais l'aidé…Mais buté comme elle était, elle mis sa chemise de nuit en dentelle noir et se dirigea vers les appartements de son cousin.

Après une petite marche de 7minutes, elle arriva devant d'immense porte de bois, avec des gravures de dragon. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de cogner, mais se décida. Elle ne frappa guère et ouvra tout simplement la porte silencieusement et rentra dans un pas de souris.

La salle d'entrée était immense, allumé par des torches en forme de dragon. La première chose qu' on voyait lorsque l'on entrait était un pupitre de travail éclairer par une lanterne, avec plume et papier. Dans un coin il y avait une orgue d'allure ancienne. Sur le mur, derrière le pupitre, il y avait un immense portait de Drago peinturé. Le tout avait l'air d'une salle de travail semblable à celle des empereurs et rois d'entant.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vu son cousin assis à son bureau, les pieds confortablement placer sur celui-ci, entrain de lire des parchemins, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

« Drago? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lègère, sans dureté.

Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes et les plaça devant lui.

« Que fais-tu dans mes appartements? » Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Mais Cassiopée n'y pris pas garde. Elle s'avança doucement et s'assit en face de lui, toujours de manière calme et précise.

« J'avais besoin de parler à un fils de mange-mort. » Sa voix soudain avait prit de l'assurance.

Drago la fixa avec ses yeux gris, qui avait soudainement perdu toute leur froideur. C'était ceux d'un adolescent qui la fixait, ceux d'un adolescent qui aurait mûri trop vite.

Il soupira, se leva et ouvrit une porte.

« On va être plus notre aise dans la salle de séjour. » Dit celui-ci d'une gentillesse que personne ne lui aurait cru capable.

Bien sûre, cela était rare, mais il savait que sa cousine voulait lui parler d'un sujet, grave, très grave qui le touchait lui aussi. Car lui aussi il n'avait personne à qui en parler…

Cassiopée le suivit jusqu'à sa salle de séjour. Quel enfant gâté qu'il faisait! Mais, elle le savait seul. Ses amis, elle savait que ce n'était pas ses vrais, sauf vraiment quelques uns, comme Nott…Mais les autres n'étaient que des suiveux! Même sa petite amie, sonnait fausse!

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce beaucoup moins sombre que la précédente, il y avait des divans, des fauteuils et plusieurs petite table, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, dont chaque livre semblait tous plus louche que les uns face aux autres.

Ils s'assirent les 2 sur le même divans, fixant le vide, comprenant très bien ce que chacun vivait dans son fort intérieur : La peur.

Cassiopée parla la première, d'une voix d'enfant qui venait de subir un traumatisme à un trop jeune âge.

« Le jour de mes 14 ans, ma mère m'a écrit que le grand jour s'en venait…une fille d,uen famille normale aurait penser mariage, mais pour moi, sa sonne autre chose. Est-ce que pour toi ce grand jour est arrivé? » lui demanda-t-elle

« À 16 ans que sa arrive…mon père était là fière de moi…et moi je montrais que j'étais fière, mais j'avais peur et je ne voulais pas… »

Sa voix était tremblante, il n'avait jamais parler à qui que ce soit de ce que cela lui avait fait, de comment il se sentait face à cette responsabilité, il continue toujours tremblant.

« Il te regarde, te fixe, murmure, se moque et la le maître arrive, tu figes, tu ne sais rien, tu as l'impression d'être rien, c'est presque pire qu'être devant un détraqueur. Tu es face à ton avenir, tu sais que là tu es adulte et que tu n'as plus aucun choix sauf la mort…. Et je sais que tu es la prochaine. Ton anniversaire est dans 3 jours. »

Cassiopée le dévisageait de ses grands yeux, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, elle se sentit soudain plus proche que lui, qu' elle le pensait. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et sentit son doux parfum aux fleurs exotique.

« Merci…il va falloir s'entraider Drago…je ne veux pas être comme ma mère, ni comme ta mère. Je n'ai rien ni personne à qui me fié. Je ne veux pas en être une! Je veux ma liberté. Je veux une vie! »

« Moi aussi, j'en veux une! Et ce personne ne sait sauf moi, c'est que je ne veux pas être comme mon père! Je veux pas devenir aussi cruel et sans cœur. Aussi froid…je voudrais juste être ministre de la magie et foutre tous les sangs de bourbes dehors!Mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je devrai faire ce que le maître me diras… »

Il resta blotti dans les bras de sa cousine, il sentait ses formes féminine sous lui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Il sentait son cœur battre, elle en avait un, pas comme sa mère. Il se rendit compte que tout comme lui, elle avait des sentiments et qu'ils n'avaient jamais choisi leur parents. Que tous les deux, il n'aurait jamais le contrôle de leur vie.

Deux jours plus tard, Cassiopée se fit réveiller par un hiboux de couleurs noir, il avait une lettre accroché à sa patte qui lui était destiné. Aussitôt qu'elle prit la lettre le hiboux s'en vola par sa fenêtre, qu'elle alla refermer aussitôt. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux noirs en une couette basse et s'assit sur son fauteuil de fourrure et ouvrit la lettre.

' _Chère Cassiopée Lestrange,_

_Demain sera le jour de votre 16 ème anniversaire, vous êtes donc convoitée à une petite soirée, cette nuit à 3h44 du matin l'heure de votre naissance dans le cimetière qui se trouve l'autre coté du bois, qui est en arrière du manoir, et je vous prierait s'être habillé de façon élégante et en noir! Au plaisir de vous voir,_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres'_

Le premier réflexe de Cassiopée fut de serré la lettre dans son coffre. Et de s'asseoir dans son lit pour respirer, voilà le jour était venu, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût Elle ravala ses larmes, se leva et se regarda devant son miroir. Elle enleva sa nuisette et se retrouva nue devant celui-ci. Elle frôla sa peau qui était blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux noirs longs tombait sur ses seins rond et ferme, elle alla touché l'étoile qu'elle avait de tatoué dans le bas de son ventre dans lequel était marqué Cassiopée.

Elle se trouvait belle, mais elle savait très bien que un jour son regard allait deveni vide, froid…il le commençais déjà

Elle remis sa chemise de nuit et se dirigea vers sa penderie à la recherche d'une robe noir. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna se couché pour se lever durant la nuit.

Cassiopée mis sa redingote noir par-dessus sa robe. Elle avait remonté, ses cheveux et seuls quelques mèches tombaient en boudinant. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir prête à faire face à son destin, à son avenir. Elle sentait son cœur qui palpitait. Ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit par celle-ci comme-ci elle avait fait sa toute sa vie.

Elle traversa la forêt par des petits sentiers sinueux, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, donc elle pu le faire dans le noir complet.

Arrivé au cimetière quelqu'un d'encapuchonner vint la chercher et l'emmena dans une crypte. On lui retira sa redingote. Elle portait un bustier de cuir noir avec une jupe fait de crinoline et des bottines. Pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Une voix froide mélangé à un sifflement parla.

« Ce n,est pas vraiment le gerne de vêtement que nous t'avions dit de parler.

Cassiopée se tourna et ce qu'elle vit la surprise. Ce N'était pas un vieil homme qui se tenait devant elle, mais un adolescent, qui d'ailleurs, le visage lui rappelait quelque chose.

Elle se sentait observé, elle avait l' impression qu'elle allait craqué, mais elle ne montrait rien.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis? Je vais te donner un petit indice jeune fille! Assied-toi! »

Elle avait compris, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire, elle s'exécuta automatiquement, sans se faire prier.

« Maintenant relève toi »

Cassiopée se releva aussitôt, mais elle avait prit de l'assurance, elle se sentit tout à coup pleine de vigueur. Une voix s'éleva derrière elle, c'était celle de son cousin. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa allait mieux.

« Maître, je suis prêt à recevoir ce qui va être mon bras droit si elle accepte d'être par mis nous »

« Bien Malefoy Junior!Approche ici petite » lui faisant signe de venir.

LA jeune fille s'approcha en le fixant dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main revolée sur son visage.

« Ne jamais me regardé dans les yeux! Donc chère Cassiopée Bellatrix Lestrange, acceptes-tu de me consacré ta vie entière, tes services, Jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. De faire des sacrifices pour ma juste cause et surtout de m'obéir? Ainsi que de devenir Bras droit de Malefoy Junior. Je tiens a te préciser que le choix que tu fais en ce moment, est la vie ou la mort….

Fin du chapitre….

OUF! Je me suis donné à fond dans ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Alors laisser moi des revews s'il vous plaît!

Alors selon vous : que va choisir Cassiopée?Pas trop difficile je crois!

Alors s'il vous plait des revews!


End file.
